Holding Out For a Hero
by TheLadyShalott
Summary: Bella has a habit of dating the "bad boys" who dont treat her right. Her friends are sick of her getting hurt all the time. Will Edward be just another bad boy or will he be the hero Bella needs.
1. Cruel To Be Kind

C/N:Things I own: I dog that says "I hate you" when squeezed, a hefer cat who steals my pillows.

I dont however own any of Miss Meyer's charecters etc.

Hey all thanks for reading, this is my first fic so please let me know what you think! :)

* * *

Cruel To Be Kind

I am going to have a good time.

I am going to have a good time.

I am going to have a good time.

I repeated the saying over and over in my head. Alec and I just broke up a few weeks ago and I've been a wreck since, sobbing and weeping all over my best friend Alice. I'd had to convince Emmett, my best friend/non-blood big brother/huge football player, not to smash Alec's face in because he'd never get back together with me then.

Alec's reasoning for ending the 3 year relationship was "we were seniors and needed to make the most of the time we still had in high school". Which was basically him saying he wanted to bone naïve freshmen without having someone to tie him down. What a typical male!

But tonight I was going out to have fun, listen to one of my favorite bands, and check out cute options (also known as the male populous over 17 and under 22). Or at least that's what Alice kept telling me whenever I tried to protest going. I just wasn't in the mood to put up with screeching fan-girls. But after hours and hours of begging I finally relented. Alice was at my house now, getting my all dolled up for my night "on the town". She was currently curling my long dark chestnut hair so that it fell in trails down my back. She finally finished on my hair and started on my makeup, all the while telling me us going out would be a good thing, thankfully she only put on some pressed powder and mascara.

"Trust me Bella, you will have so much fun you'll forget all about that d-bag Alec." Alice hadn't liked Alec from the beginning, claiming he was a bad influence. This was probably true since I was drinking less. A habit which I picked up partying with him.

"Okay! All finished." She exclaimed stepping away from me so I could look in the mirror. I turned around and looking in the mirror I noticed I looked emaciated and much paler then I normally do. I thought back to what I'd eaten recently and could only remember the small stash of almonds I ate after school went I felt slightly dizzy. When I actually though about it I did feel somewhat hungry. I looked again at myself and surprisingly I looked really pretty, Alice had me where my traditional black skinny jeans along with a pale blue v-neck tee shirt and sparkly black flats, straightened my auburn hair pin straight, and put some shadow on my eyes to give me the "smoky look".

"Wait here's the finishing touch!" She exclaimed slipping a thin chained necklace on with an owl pendant. I looked 60's mod like a long haired brunette Twiggy.

"I truly outdid myself this time. You look awesome!" She gushed, she herself looked absolutely model-esque with her dark ebony hair sticking out in odd places making her look edgy, it matched with the Ramones tee shirt hanging off one shoulder over a pair of shiny leggings.

"Hurry up you two! We'll be late if you don't hurry!" Emmett called up to us from the living room on the first floor of my small old house. He and my father; Charlie Swan or Police Chief Swan to the people of small town Forks, Washington; had been watching sports on T.V. while Alice had been getting me ready but Emmett now sounded impatient.

"Geez, we're on our way." Alice called down smoothing a lock of my hair away from my face before grabbing her purse and jogging down the steps. I grabbed my cell and some chapstick off my nightstand before heading down after her. Emmett looked the same as always, big and brawny with his curly short brown hair and football letter jacket.

"Okay Bells, be careful tonight," My dad said told me getting up off the couch to whisper in my ear. "Just so you know Alice has a can of pepper spray in her purse. Be safe please." He pat me on the back, affectionate coming from him who wasn't used to displaying emotion, before sitting back down on the couch. I know he's been worried about me but I'd thought I'd been doing my best to look unaffected at least to him if not to Alice or Emmett.

"Bye Dad, I'll see you tomorrow." I called to him before walking out the door. The plan was to go to the concert grab a bite to eat then spend the night at Alice's. Emmett was used to hanging out with just girls by now. We had all known each other since I had moved here at age 4, when my mother left my father and I in Forks to run away with her Yoga instructor Bob. She still sends me annual Birthday card and present at Christmas, but we hadn't seen each other since. She was very busy keeping up with Phil, the baseball player that came after Bob, and her two boys. I don't mind not seeing her, or being a part of her life, she left us after all.

The ride to the concert was spent laughing about the girls that Emmett had been recently attached to. Amber, the cheerleader kleptomaniac; Eve, the bookworm who liked to wear leather lingerie; Roxie, the punk who had the nipple piercings; and Rosalie the blonde bombshell who he was currently seeing and who seemed totally normal, other then the fact that she loved restoring cars and apparently liked it rough. This is all from Emmett who is the only non-virgin out of the three of us and he only lost it at the beginning of the school year 4 months ago. Since then he'd gone on a sex rampage getting it anywhere he could. Alice and I felt bad for the girls afterwards but they seemed just as happy as he to 'hit it and quit it', Rosalie had been the longest. And I had to say I liked her best. She was completely honest and confident and I had to respect her.

Alice's love life was…non-existent, she had plenty of guys interested in her but she was never interested in them. She had gone out with a guy before, Aidan, but he had tried to pull a move on her at a party and she wasn't into it so he pushed her. Thankfully Emmett and I were there and heard her yelling. Emmett beat the tar out of him and left him bloodied up and with a broken arm. Charlie thankfully let him off easy because we explained the situation and he saw how upset Alice was. She had yet to get close enough to trust anyone but Emmett and I. Her mom was no help either; she was hardly ever home, always working or away on business trips for long periods of time; like tonight.

When we got to the venue, a small club in Port Angelus, it was packed and there was a line wrapped around the side of the building. There was no way we'd get in. The club had a reputation of not carding but that was if we even got to the front of the line.

"How the hell are we going to get in there?" I asked disappointedly. Alice turned in her seat to smile maniacally at me.

"Please Bella, I have my ways." She giggled. Emmett parked and instead of walking up to the door, Alice pulled me to the back of the club where there was a small black door. After trying it a few times and realizing there was something blocking the entrance we let Emmett have a go at it. The door was simply no match and with very little effort Emmett pushed it open to reveal the backstage area of the club. It was a dark hallway with doors on either side and pulsing music coming from a door at the end of the hall.

* * *

A/N: Please R&R


	2. I Have Friends In Holy Spaces

A/N Things I own: A new Audrey Hepburn calender, a giant head cold, and a Beagle whos terrified of the water jug.

I dont however own any of Miss Meyer's charecters etc.

* * *

I Have Friends in Holy Spaces

We finally made it to the public area of the club undetected and it was _packed_. Alice went to grab Emmett and I drinks from the bar, since she was the only one with a fake I.D., while Em and I looked for a table. Alice brought us our respective drinks, her cosmopolitan; Emmett a beer; and me a gin and tonic. There were a few opening acts before the main band so I slugged back my drink and Alice brought us round two and three and four. I was starting to get a weak bladder.

"Guys I'm gonna run to the ladies. I'll be right back!" I yelled over the music. I stumbled away from the table, through the crowd of people packed tightly and grinding on each other, past the drunks at the bar down the hall towards the ladies room. The floors were tiled and slippery, covered in unknown liquids, so it's no surprise that my feet slipped out from under me and I fell flat on my ass. Damn my clumsy self, I swear I'd be the death of me.

I tried to pick myself, and my dignity, up off the floor when I noticed a pale hand outstretched to help me up. I stared at the fingers for a couple seconds; long, thin, pale with a light freckle on the knuckle; before I grabbed the hand and looked into the face of the most beautiful man I had ever imagined. He was a god. A god with untamed sex hair. With untamed sex hair and stunning bright emerald eyes.

As he pulled me to my feet I unabashedly stared at him. His hair was a coppery color with intertwined natural streaks and was mussed so some locks fell into his eyes, which were deep green with flecks of gold. His face was angular and he had a very strong jaw line that was a perfect contrast to his lips which were rounded and full. His eyes pierced mine and I was caught in his gaze, I could tear myself away. Until he smirked at me and quirked an eyebrow I broke suddenly from my reverie and realized I was still holding his hand and my mouth was nearly touching the floor it was open so wide.

"Are you alright?" He asked giving me a devilishly handsome half-smile. I almost forgot to breathe.

"Oh, uh, yeah I'm fine. Thanks." I mumbled feeling a blush creep up my neck and settle on my cheeks. I reluctantly pulled my hand out of his grasp and self consciously bushed my butt off. He chuckled at me and my face felt like it was on fire.

"I'm Edward," He said sticking his hand out towards me again.

"I'm Bella." I grabbed his hand and lightly shook it smiling up at him; this handshake didn't last as long as the last and he pulled his back before dragging it through his disheveled hair, making it more disheveled.

"So Bella, are you here alone?" Edward asked smiling at me lightly.

"No I'm here with my friends. You?" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm here with a few friends," suddenly a handsome blonde came around the corner at a very fast pace and knocked into Edward. He looked over at me then at Edward raising his eyebrows and breaking into a huge grin.

"Sorry to interrupt Eddie-boy but we're up next." He told Edward still maniacally grinning.

"Thanks Jazzy-boy I'll be right there." Edward told the blonde shrugging him off before turning back to me. "Uh, Bella can I see you later?"

"Definitely, I'll be…around." I told him.

"Okay, I'll meet you…around." He smiled at me, took my hand and kissed the bridge of my knuckles before turning and running down the hallway.

I sighed heavily before coming back to my senses and walking into the bathroom. After I washed my hands I looked into the mirror and wiped off some of the makeup from under my eyes and pinching my cheeks to bring a little color to my flaccid complexion before walking back to the table, where Alice and Emmett sat with quizzical expressions.

"Did you fall in?" Alice asked sarcastically.

"No, there was a line." I lied not wanting to be quizzed.

"You're a terrible liar Isabella." Alice said disapprovingly, shaking her head. I really am a bad liar.

"Fine, I tripped and fell on my ass" I relented some information, but Alice simply coked her head to the side waiting for more info. "And a guy helped me up and we talked a little. That's it."

Alice smiled brightly and made oh-ing noises. "Was he cute?" Emmett just looked at her amused.

"Yeah, you could say that. He had a really nice head of hair." I told her giggling. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Nice head of hair? You're such an oddball Isabella." Em said ruffling my hair, which got a dirty look from Alice and a giggle from me. The lights dimmed suddenly and the first band came out and the blonde boy, Jazz I think, was playing the guitar but there was no singer though I had a suspicion about who it was. Edward came out strutting over to the microphone. He fucking _strutted_! And he looked damn sexy doing it.

"Alright everybody we are Echolalia Malady and this song is called Delirium." The guitar started wailing and it was amazing. Then Edward started singing, well it was more like crooning, and it wasn't just amazing it was completely beautiful. His voice was gentle and velvety and I just wanted to wrap myself completely in his voice.

Alice leaned over completely entranced and whispered in my ear, "That guitarist is…whoa…hunky." I turned to look at her and her eyes were glued to the stage and the guitarist, just as mine were not ten seconds ago.

"His name is Jazz, its short for something I think." She peeled her eyes away to look at me bewildered. "The guy I met, he's the singer."

"Bella he is really hot, the singer not Jazz, he definitely has the sex-hair thing. I have got to meet him, Jazz not the singer."

"Edward" I corrected her, which made her burst into fits of giggles.

"Edward? Bit old fashioned dontcha think?"

"No." I turned back to the stage, they were on their next song and Edward was making love to the crowd. Giving them bedroom eyes and gyrating his hips to the mic stand. I have to admit I was a little jealous of the inanimate object. It was getting very hot in here.

"Come on guys, let's go dance!" Alice said pulling us away from the table into the crowd.

The music was reverberating in my chest and I ground my hips to the backbeat. Emmett stood beside Alice and I jumping and grooving in his own way. I felt a stray hand land on my hip and a sweaty body pushed against my back, I was having none of it though and turned around to glare at the older looking guy, who gave me a sheepish smile before grasping my hips once more. This time Emmett grabbed him by the wrist and removed it for him, he didn't try again, I grinned up at Em in thanks.

Their set ended not long after that and Emmett, Alice returned to the table while I went to go grab us water. I waited with my money at the end of the bar, right by the hallway towards backstage, for the bartender when I felt a hand touch my arm. I turned hastily thinking it was Edward, I was sorely disappointed. Mr. Grabby Hands from earlier was standing next to me smirking at me cockily. My stomach dropped violently and the smile dripped off my face. He looked grungy and had long stringy blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and was wearing a dirty leather jacket, but his eyes were blue, icy cold blue eyes.

"Hey babe, where's your bodyguard?" He smiled deviously and I had the strange urge to yell "Stranger danger!!" but I held it in.

"Excuse me," I tried to get away as soon as possible, but he gripped my upper arm most likely causing a bruise.

"No need to be leaving so fast, I just want to talk. Where's the harm in that. I'm James" the air from his voice tasted like whiskey and morning breath.

"I should really be getting back to my friend, they'll start looking for me." I lied trying to think of a way to get away from him.

"No I think you should stay." He yanked roughly on my arm and I plopped unsteadily into the barstool. My eyes widened in fear and I felt the urge to sob in frustration and fear.

"Bella?" a velvety voice asked unsteadily behind me. "Are you alright?" I turned to look at him pleadingly, but James got up in defense.

"Nothings wrong right Bella? We were just getting to know each other." James gave me a sleazy look and tightened the hold he had on my arm.

"Bella?" Edward asked again this time with anger.

"Edward, I…I don't…can you get the bartenders attention? I've been trying but he just ignores me." I had no idea what to say to get Edwards attention to James hand which was starting to cut off the circulation to my wrist.

"Uh, sure." He waved over to get the bartenders attention. I reached my hand towards my purse which was on the arm James was gripping, I pulled my purse under my arm and he immediately let go in surprise. I jumped up to stand next to Edward. The bartender walked right over and James looked completely stunned.

"Three waters, Edward do you want something?" I asked gesturing to him.

"Uh a Jack and Coke?" Edward tell the bartender who nods and hands us the drinks. I grab Edward's arm and pull him quickly away from the bar. I got a few steps away when I felt the big ball of tears in my throat and a quiet sob escaped my lips. But Edward still heard.

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked turning to look into my eyes that were quickly filling with tears.

"Nothing Edward I'm sorry…I barely met you and all and that guy…he was…being a dick." I rambled my hands wringing frantically. I didn't want him to breakdown on him but James had petrified me.

"Did he hurt you?" Edward asked calmly but threateningly. I shook my head.

"He just grabbed my arm. It…it just scared me." I told him exhaling loudly.

"Alright lets get you back to your friends." He ushered me back to the table with a very confused looking Alice and Emmett.

"Bella, were you crying?" Emmett asked looking at Edward menacingly but Edward's eyes were fixed on me

* * *

A/N Please R&R

Playlist: I Want You So Hard (Boys Bad News)-- Eagles of Death Metal

I Have Friends In Holy Spaces-- Panic at the Disco


	3. Earth Angel

A/N I was begining to think I was writing this for no reason other then my own enjoyment when suddenly...I check my e-mail and people actually favorited and reviewed my story!!! Thank you guys you have no clue how much I appriciate it! :)

Things I own: a serious Red Bull addiction, a Casablanca poster, lethargy.

I dont however own any of Miss Meyer's charecters etc.

* * *

Earth Angel

I gave Emmett a stern look before throwing him a fake smile and replying, "Don't worry Em, some guy was bothering me but Edward got rid of him for me. Edward these are my friends Alice and Emmett."

Edward waved and smiled before sliding into the booth after me. "So do you guys live in town?"

"Nah, we live in Forks. It's the really small town about an hour or so from here." Alice replied with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Oh really?" Edward looked at us wide eyed, "My parents live there - well I live there too. Not with my parents, my roommate Jasper and I share a house there. Except its more of a shack…but we love it!

"Wow! Small world isn't it!" Alice was near bouncing in her seat, my guess was her excitement was due to a very cute blonde guitarist.

"So Eddie how old are you?" Oh fuck, Emmett was doing the cop dad bit again.

"I'm 20, why? How old are you guys?" He looked a little peaked when answering.

"I'm seventeen but Emmett and Bella are eighteen." Alice replied with a little pout and I could see Edward look relieved.

"Oh, that's cool." Edward said smiling over at me, his eyes looked like they were sparkling emeralds. "Oh here's Jasper, he's the guitarist for the band."

Jasper waved over at Edward before walking over to our table smiling at us. "Hey man, I was gonna head back to the pad, Irina's here and I just don't want to deal with her right now."

"That's cool, I'll grab a cab back. This, by the way, is Bella and her friends Alice and Emmett. They also live in Forks."

"Wow you guys live in Forks? How do you stand it? If I didn't have my 9 to 5 there I'd leave Eddie there by himself." He said chuckling.

"We get out of there as often as possible!" Alice giggled. Jasper looked over at her for the first time and there they stuck widening slightly his mouth formed a dopey smile. Alice simply looked at him from under her lashes and I could tell from that small look he was stuck, hook-line-sinker. He had no hope.

"So Jasper I guess we'll see you later?" Edward asked him and smiled knowing, I had a feeling our thoughts were very similar. Jasper nodded a little before shaking his head and clearing his brain and looked over at Edward.

"Actually I think I could use a drink. You guys don't mind me joining right?" He asked gazing at Alice.

"Not at all." She batted her eyes at him.

"Okay, I'm gonna go grab a drink I'll be right back…right back." He turned and stumbled away under the influence of Alice.

"I don't think that was very fair at all. He didn't even have a chance." Edward announced laughing and smiling at Alice.

"That's Alice." I informed him.

"Alright you kids, I'm gonna go mingle I don't feel like playing the fifth wheel." Emmett told us sliding out of the booth.

"What? Em you aren't a fifth wheel!" I told him.

"Its cool Bell, I see a very nice looking lady over by the bar who may need a taste of Emmy-bear." We all looked over to the bar where the blonde leggy Rosalie was standing clearly giving Emmett the bedroom eyes. "Oh and Bells," he leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Don't forget about what's in Alice's bag and don't be afraid to use it." I rolled my eyes at him but nodded.

Jasper returned just then with a beer. "So did you girls enjoy the show?"

"Oh yes, you guys were so good. I especially enjoyed that Third Eye Blind cover."

"You like Third Eye Blind?" Jasper asked skeptically.

"Hey Jazz I'm gonna grab a smoke really quick I'll be right back. Bella do you want to come with?" Edward asked, I nodded and followed him towards the back door down the dark hallway we came in from. He held the door open for my before making sure it stayed open with a cement block, that made his arms flex in a way that made my stomach clench. He pulled a crumpled pack of cigarettes from his pocket before offering one to me, which I accepted only because it was so cold out and they warmed me up quick, then slipping one between his own lips. He pulled a metal butane lighted out of his lighter leaning closely towards me to light mine before lighting his also. The way his lips held the cigarette before blowing out the smoke and licking them did nothing to help the ongoing tingles in my thighs.

"So your eighteen, you live in Forks, tell me about you." He said.

"Well I'm a senior at Forks High School but I want to major in English once I get into college. I live with my dad, Charlie, now but I used to live in Arizona with my mom." I told him as though reading from a script.

"Why don't you live with your mom anymore?"

"She-we…I…its complicated. My dads easier to live with. My moms a bit of a child and I couldn't be the parent anymore." I answered memorizing the gravel underfoot.

"I didn't mean to pry into your business. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He stepped a little closer to me and looked into my eyes and when I looked up into them I saw a bit of understanding.

"So why did you move to Forks?" I asked him.

"Well we used to live in Chicago but my father got a offered at Forks General, he's a doctor, and my mother wanted to live in a small town away from the high crime rates and whatnot. I decided to move with them and my father got Jazz a job down here so he came too. We met Felix, our drummer, and Riley, our bassist, from a couple of want adds. That's about it." He gave me a very sexy smirk and I felt my chest getting a little warm. I looked at the cigarette in my hands, it had burned down and completely turned to ash. I hadn't even notice.

* * *

A/N So I have a couple recs of stories that I'm obsessed with right now:

High Anxiety by EdwardsBloodType -- its such an original plot and amazing writing you should seriously check it out!!

Caravaggio by meimei42 --SO good. I honestly cant wait for her to update!!

playlist:

Earth Angel by Death Cab for Cutie

Currents by Dashboard Confessional


End file.
